No Words
by Mighty Fine
Summary: A lone night in the common room gives way to some undiscussed feelings.  [Harry  Hermione  Harmony fic] [one shot  drable] [rated T for very slight mature content]


A/N : Uhmmm hi. this is sumthin that i wrote when i was bored 1day, so i hope you like it anywayz. i tried to keep them in char, but i was having way too much fun lol so idk. also i don't have a set place in time as it could really be anytime b4 the last book. oh well enjoy.

DISCLAIMER : harry potter belongs to JKR and associated companies, not me obviously.

NOTE : plz read this before reading/reviewing. Plz don't flame b/c of the pairing. i know it isnt canon. but why is that bad? i don't hate JKR, don't assume i do. so, if you hate this pairing then stop reading now and leave. if you are open to the idea then plz, by all means, continue reading. i'm just gonna ignore flames b/c of the pairing. not every fic has to be canon u kno.

* * *

How long had it been since they had first met...? He wasn't sure, he couldn't think the way he was now. All he knew is it was a long time, at least a few years. It seemed hard to believe, especially now, when time seamed to stand still. It was as though there was no one else, only them, in the common room that night. He knew that wasn't true, in fact, he could hear the voices of other just outside the room, but they might as well have been alone, as they ignored the distant voices as if they didn't exist. All the voices were no where near the room he was in, and he was glad for it, as he honesty didn't see what was happening as something that would become common, and certainly didn't need to be discovered. It wasn't a fling, but it wasn't dating. It was odd... It was so much more than a friend with benefits, but at the same time, so much less. He took a deep breath, letting the cold air pass down his lungs, and then have the carbon dioxide rush out of his lungs. He could feel everything perfectly, to the area between the cushions where his knee sank down a bit, to the frizzy hair under the palm of his hand. It was as if his senses were heightened, but he wasn't sure if that could truly happen, or if it was all just a cruel trick played by the mind, to make a moment seem more intense than it was, giving him the sense of fake emotions. But there was no doubt that heightened or not, these emotions were real.

After not reacting to his needs and his body's pleads for so long, leaning forward and brushing his lips against those of another was an amazing experience, and one that he would not have ended, had he not needed air. Damned oxygen... He breathed heavily, his breath grazing the face of the other. Although the kiss hadn't been all that intense, the feelings behind the two whose lips had met were intense enough to taste, and weighed the air around them down. It was in this moment that words became pointless, mere sounds. He placed his hand gently on their face, and stroked their cheek. Love was over rated, so although the moment would have been perfect to whisper a sweet word to the other, he didn't. He found that if said too much, or too frivolously, words lost their meaning. It was better to let his actions speak for him. Actions are louder than words, aren't they?

The other person wrapped their arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He complied. Neither were content yet. Their lips met again, and a warm ripple shot through their bodies, as if a gentle flame were engulfing them. His tongue brushed against the other's lips, begging for entrance. The other agreed, and kissed back in the same style. It wasn't emotionally more amazing than a regular kiss, but the feeling was. It seemed as though their tongues had only just touched when they had to separate for air once more. They both breathed heavily, panting, desperately trying to get as much oxygen as they could, as quickly as they could.

The other person put a hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall beneath their hands. All doubt that this could ever be another dream that their mind teased them with was gone, for the feelings at that moment couldn't be recreated by any mere dream.

The other looked up as if to say something, but he simply put his hand out and placed his index on they lips, smiling. They smiled back. The feeling was mutual, and the moment great. They both realized how unimportant words were, and that if anything, they would ruin what they had.

He just leaned over to the other's face and gave them a kiss on the cheek. After the passionate peck, he sat up, just looking into their eyes.

"I love you, Harry..." The other person mouthed to him.

"I love you too, Hermione..." He mouthed back in reply.

* * *

A/N : plz review and comment. :) and as i said before, don't just flam b/c of the pairing thx.


End file.
